Ben 10: Battle of the Crosstimes
The movie is the second movie in Ben Vs Vilgax Trilogy. The movie happens a week after Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages. In this movie a crosstime Vilgax will try to take over all dimensions. Gwen 10 universe: ''' Vilgax destroys the world. Max as clockwork gets out. '''Albedo Stuck as Alien X universe: The world is getting destroyed. (Serena): Good time to agree on something, Belicus. I motion to get out of this universe. (Belicus): Seconded! (Albedo): No! If you don't let me out, I don't let you out of this universe. (Belicus): Fine! Motion to get out of this universe and Albedo out of the transformation! (Serena): Seconded. (Albedo): Agreed. Omnitrix User Population: Zero universe: A meeting of the greatest Vilgax's of all is seen. (Vilgax bearer of the omnitrix): Our Ben Tennyson free infinity is almost complete. We shall rid all of infinity of the acursed ones you call Ben Tennyson. (Great Vilgax): What will we do when that is complete? (Vilgax bearer of the omnitrix): Live in this universe forever. (Good Vilgax): Do we have to be evil? (Vilgax bearer of the omnitrix): Yes and kill the betrayer. A bunch of Vilgax's killed Good Vilgax. (Messnager Vilgax): Reports say we have found a world in which Vilgax died. (Vilgax bearer of the omnitrix): Gather team alpha and send it to that universe. Ben Tennyson will pay for killing Vilgax. Ben's universe: (Ben): I killed Vilgax! I killed Vilgax! (Gwen): No you didn't! (Ben): Well if I didn't live he would be alive. So technicly. I killed Vilgax! (Gwen): Oh just shut up. (Ben): But I killed Vilgax. (Gwen): Shutyourbigfatmouthorisonshutit. Ben's mouth was glued. (Gwen): If you promise not to talk about it I'll release your mouth. Promise? Ben noded. (Gwen): Alohamoramouth. Ben could talk again. Ben drank another smoothie. (Ben): I'm bored. A bunch of Vilgax's appeared. (Vilgax squad alpha commander): your coming with me to pay for your crimes. (Ben): What? The vilgax's draged him into a portal. (Gwen): leave him alone! (Vilgax squad alpha comander): You know, in my universe your evil, and my girlfriend. And with that they jumped into the portal. (Ben): Leave me alone! Who are you! I killed Vilgax! How come theres more than one of you! How come theres even one of you! The vilgax's throw Ben to a dark room. (Vilgax squad alpha comander): You will be questioned by master in a few minutes. (Ben, transforming): If evryone here is Vilgax. Theres only one way to solve this. BenVilgax ! (BenVilgax): Help!!!! Ben Tennyson escaped and put me in here. Vilgax squad alpha comander rushed in. (Vilgax squad alpha comander): Guards! search evrywhere! He knows of us! We cannot let him escape! (BenVilgax): Bye. cya later. BenVilgax ran away. He ran to a corner. Profesor Paradox apeared. (Paradox): Wondering what ha s happened perhaps. (BenVilgax): Yes! (Paradox): When a Vilgax having the omnitrix used clockwork to travel to other dimensions he found his brothers. When he found out you were the reason for all his brothers anger he united them and started to hunt down each and evry Ben 10 in infinity. He kept you because you killed a Vilgax! He wanted to torture you. (BenVilgax): Well what am I going to do? it's imposible to beat them. (Paradox): There are many versions of you as well Ben. (BenVilgax): sweet a whole army of handsome 17 years olds! (Paradox): Most of them were attacked by surprise and are now dead. But there is one way to get out of this mess. You must seek the stone of power. With it one could destroy an entire universe with evryone in it. That's how they managed to destroy the universes. You must get it and use it against them and kill all Vilgax's in this universe. It also has a restore universe option. (Ben): Sweet! Where is it? (Paradox): In the most guarded room of the Vilgax only facility. (Ben): Oh. Where are the other Ben's that survived? (Paradox): They're in the forge of creation which isn't part of a universe. (Ben): Cook. Take me there. (Paradox): Sorry, can't. (Ben): Why? (Paradox): If celestisapiens see me again. I'm toast. (Ben): Can you get me close to the place? (Paradox): Sure. A few miliseconds later. Ben is in the rustbucket 3 in the outer outer space (like in 'The Forge Of Creation'')'' (Paradox): Ben I know you'll win, but beware! You will be defeated. Bye! (Ben): What? Paradox disapeared. {C}{C Ben entered the forge and met a few of his other versions. (Ben comander): Reinforcements! Just what we need! Do you have a message from Paradox? (Ben): Yes he told me of a device which co...... (Ben comander): We all know about it. You are new. Welcome to camp Ben. How did you survive? (Ben): I turned into my transformation BenVilgax. (Ben comander): Magnifecent! Such a transformation could aid us! By the way why didn't they kill you right away? (Ben): I killed the version of Vilgax in my universe. Evryone gasps. (Ben comander): But thats against the laws of good and evil balnce (This will be continued in the third movie). (Ben): What?! (Ben comander): Nevermind. We must now focus on the current mission.Share your BenVilgax DNA sample with us please. (Ben): How do I share a DNA sample? (Ben comander): What version omnitrix do you have? (Ben): Ultimatrix version X 1.0 . (Ben comander): A version X omnitrix? I've never heard of one. How did you get it? (Ben): In my last encounter with vilgax. (Ben comander): That explains it. Since your battle has only one universe in which it happened, your the only wielder of such device. Does it have all the DNA functions? (Ben): No, but it has a merge feature. (Ben comander): Magnifecent! Such power could come out of this. How about I merge it with this DNA sample system. Ben takes the device comander was talking about and presses the merge button. The Ultimatrix X version 1.0 changed to X 1.1. (Ben comander): Such power! You're all we need to launch our full scale attack. We're ready! Vilgax from Omnitrix User Population: Zero 'Heard the entire conversation between Ben and Paradox. (Main Vilgax): The forge?! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? The only place for them to hide. Time to launch my sull scale attack. I need alpha team now. After a while. (Vilgax squad alpha commander): Yes sir what do you want us to do? (Main Vilgax): I found out the camp of the Bens and I want you to come with me on the attack. (Vilgax squad alpha commander): Yes sir! They set of on an inter deminsional spaceship. A while later. (Vilgax squad alpha commander): We have reached destination supreme Vilgax. (Main Vilgax): Only one thing left between me and interdeminsional ruling. (Vilgax squad alpha commander): How are we to defeat the celestiasapiens? (Main Vilgax): Simple. Hand over the best gun you got. Comander hands over a level 30 laser gun (from an alternative universe where there is such tech). (Main Vilgax, transforming): Alien X!!!! Vilgax aims the laser at Serena. (Main Vilgax): Agree with me on evrything and I wont shoot. (Serena): Such evil. I agree. (Belicus): Brute force! My favorite! Your getting my vote on evrything! (Main Vilgax):I motion to destroy all celestisapiens in the forge. (Serena): Denied. They are just as powerfull as we are. We cannot do it. (Main Vilgax): Well then I motion to move them somewhere else. Evryone agrees and Vilgax turns back. (Vilgax squad alpha commander): What now lord Vilgax? (Main Vilgax): We attack! Meanwhile in Ben camp. (Ben): What now comander me? (Ben comander): We attack! (Ben): What do I do? (Ben comander): You have the most important part, new one. You will sneak into their base and steal the deminsion destroying artifact. (Ben): How am I suposed to do that? (Ben comander): Simply use the BenVilgax transformation. (Ben): And what are you going to do meanwhile? (Ben comander): The reason we set out on a fight early is because when you entered the forge he followed, and he is going to attack the camp. (Ben): Then I must stand and fight! (Ben comander): No. When we fight it will be the perfect distraction for you to steal it. When you return we teleport out of here and restore all Bens. (Ben): But what if I don't manage to take the artifact? (Ben comander): Brave you are like most of us Ben comander points at a Ben that looks like a 5 year old which heard a scary story. (Ben comander): If we don't hear from you we will just fight our last stand hoping to reduce their numbers. Ben with a sad face turned clockwork and teleported out of there. (Main Vilgax): It's time to fight! Vilgax calls his drone army and looks at his omnitrix. (Main Vilgax): It is time to conquer the entire crosstimes. You served me well. Main Vilgax turns his entire clone army into fasttracks and they all atack all the Vilgax's turning them into bots leaving only alpha comander alive. (Main Vilgax): I would like you to handle things back at my base. I only wish to have a stronger army. I do not wish to enslave my people. Main Vilgax hands over an omnitrix to alpha comander and conects it to 5 droids. (Main Vilgax): I trust you enough to give you an omnitrix with 5 droids. With this you need to control things back home. I'll handle the war. Alpha comander teleports away and Main Vilgax turned his army into Waybigs. (Main Vilgax): You now face the wrath of Vilgax! Conquer of the entire crosstime!!!!!!!!! Albedo from the stuck inside alien x universe teleports to Vilgax. (Albedo): You do not understand the consequences of what your doing Vilgax that could cause a..... (Main Vilgax): I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm cleaning the entire crosstime of Bens. Azmuth teleports there. (Azmuth): Me and Albedo may have not agreed on evrything in the past, but this is a disaster of crosstime proportions! It may even damage parts of other crosstimes in the whole infinity! (Albedo): As much as I would like to see Tennyson die, this a thing beyond your silly games. This is even beyond galvins like me and Azmuth. This is a matter of higher beings, such as the Naljian. (Main Vilgax): Oh realy? I don't see a way that it would effect me whatever your talking about. (Azmuth): We're talking about the fate of this entire crosstime. This could be the last straw that would brake the already thin good and evil balance . (Main Vilgax): And that is? (Azmuth): That is the most important item there is. It is located in the intercrosstime temple . It balances the certain crosstime's good and evil forces. Without it the world would have fell to the side of good ages ago. For instance when Ben Tennyson of a certain universe killed a Vilgax. The scales felt unbalanced, so they sended you to fix the balance. Big mistake. It balances the world, but it also has limits. With this atack you could easily break them turning the world into eternal evil, eternal darkness. (Main Vilgax): Eternal evil? Sounds good to me. (Albedo): No! You don't understand! This is beyond evil. This is the eternal darkness! What was once the world. It tries to get it back. By unleashing this attack you doom us all by the forces of the eternal darkness! (Main Vilgax): I do not take orders from you! Be gone! I have a crosstime to conquer. Main Vilgax comanded his Waybig army to attack the galvans. Albedo teleports away immideatly. (Azmuth): You have been warned. It will come! Azmuth teleports away. (Main Vilgax): Army! Atack! Meanwhile Clockwork was in the Vilgax universe. (Clockwork, transforming): BenVilgax! BenVilgax walked for a while in the giant building hoping to find the artifact. (BenVilgax): This is hopeless! I will never find it. Suddenly a fasttrack patrols the coridor. (BenVilgax): Are you with Vilgax? The drone stops running. (Drone): No. I'm a drone conected to the alpha comander's omnitrix. (BenVilgax): Oh. The drone continued to patrol. BenVilgax continued to search and then he thought of an idea. (BenVilgax, transforming): Fasttrack! He ran for a few seconds then he came to a door with a sign that said: Authorized only! No one except the folowing: Vilgax. (Fasttrack): Perfect! He opened the door and saw the artifact, it was a shiny wierd thing that looked like a book. The most suprising thing was that it was in the wide open. (Fasttrack): This is too easy! Wait! It's never too easy! Somethings wrong! A shadow sneaked behind him. Meanwhile at Ben camp. (Ben comander): We can't take down such thing! Even if we do we would still be hopeless! He has lots of droids. We're doomed! We thought it would just be Vilgaxes, like before! We can't wait for the newbie anymore. Evryone start the time circle! Evryone turned into clockwork and together made a big portal that teleported the entire camp. (Vilgax): No! Not again! He jumped into the portal and all the Waybigs used super speed and entered it. Meanwhile Ben was picking up the artifact and then 5 Fasttracks jumped at him and alpha comander shot a power stopping helment at Ben. To Be Continued in the next movie. ''Main article: Ben 10: Battle Of The Crosstimes: The Video Game '''skleiman-'director' Jrshipey'-Co-director' Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity specials Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity movie Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Episodes Category:Specials Category:Ben Vs Vilgax Trilogy